To Be Nevermore
by HiddenBehindMaples
Summary: Lost and confused in a world that is not her own, Calla has to answer to a secret society known as The Illusions, or her family faces an... unpleasant end. The multiverse seems to hate Calla. While she's trying to figure out if reality is real or not, she is ordered to take care of unstable weapons of mass destruction. These particular weapons, are dubbed the Hetalia Unites.


Calla sat emotionless as she watched the world go by outside the window of the car. Her head rest against the window, and her glassy blue eyes were shut tight, desperately trying to block out the conversations going on around her.

"Mom! When we gonna get there?" Shouted a little boy, no more than nine years old, from the seat next to her.

"In ten minutes sweetie," The women in the front seat said without turning. "Anyway, Calla, I hope you realize that this is for your own good." She said, this time turning to face Calla. "Your aunt is a very good doctor; she is going to help you." She continued reassuringly.

At this Calla opened her eyes. She met her mother's gaze for a moment.

"Whatever you say… Mom," She said blankly as she turned away, pressing her fore head to the window. Her mother gave her a sad look before turning back to the road.

"Cathleen, we are only trying to help you, and your… condition" The man in the driver's seat said.

"Dad's right Cally, you're crazy." The little boy said before breaking out in laughter.

"Lukas!" the mom scolded.

"It's true!" Lukas exclaimed stubbornly.

"That is no way to treat your sister"

"Oh come on! You said so yourself that there is something wrong with her!"

"Lukas Henry Opton! I said no such thing!"

"Yes you did! You said it yesterday!"

"Everyone shut it! We are literally a couple blocks away!" The dad interrupted their little argument. He was right, they were already driving up the cul-de-sac that Calla and Lukas's aunt lived in. At the end of the cul-de-sac, a drive way cutting through the wooded area came into view. They drove the car up the steep drive way. Calla couldn't help but feel that the dive way was way too long for an ordinary drive way.

Finally, they reached a large, borderline mansion of a house. It rested in a clearing, surrounded by trees. A fairly large amount of trees were cleared out on the right side of the house, giving a breath taking view of the mountains surrounding the area.

The car came to a rolling stop at a two car garage that was separated from the house. Three doors of the car opened up, and three people emerged.

"CALLY! WE'RE HERE!" Screamed Lukas, as he suddenly threw himself at Calla's closed car door, effectively scaring the crap out of her. She quickly recovered and slammed her fist into the glass, causing a loud cracking sound. Lukas jumped back, and ran off giggling. Calla resisted the urge to glare in the direction that Lukas went, and stiffly opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Calla dear! Oh, I haven't seen you since last Christmas!" A blue blur came barreling towards Calla. Surprise marred Calla's face as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Her mind went black, and she tensed her muscles up. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

The blue blur pulled back to reveal a young women in her early twenties, wearing a long, dark blue sun dress, and a light blue sweater that was unzipped. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a tight bun, with two knitting needles crisscrossing through it, forming an X. Light green eyes were hidden behind black squared glasses that rested on her nose.

"Calla dear, you do remember who I am, right?" The woman asked, her eyes growing wide with worry. Calla could only nod, still not over her shock. The worry immediately evaporated from the women's face. She gave out a high pitch squeal, and hugged Calla again. Slowly, Calla raised her arms and returned the hug

"Aunt Claire!" Lukas yelled as he ran out from behind the garage.

"Lukey! How is life?" The women, now identified as Claire, asked as she bend down to give a Lukas a bear hug.

"Do you have any chocolate?" Lukas asked with his infamous puppy dog face.

"Lukas you've already had enough chocolate for today." Their mom said as she was pulling out Calla's suitcase from the car trunk. Claire and Lukas shared a glance, before Claire pulled him aside.

"Top of the shelf on the far right of the kitchen, there's a huge all-you-can-eat buffet of chocolate. Go, I'll distract the queen-bee." She whispered into Lukas's ear before he shot off for the front door.

"Claire, you better not be giving Lukas any chocolate." Calla's mom said sternly. Claire blinked innocently.

"Why, Leah, how could you think so low of me? I would never give dear, little Lukey, chocolate when you clearly said that, Lukey already has had enough today." A large smile crept up Claire's face. "But you never said that I couldn't tell him where I hide just a tiny weensy bit of chocolate." Calla's mother rolled her eyes.

"Go on Calla dear, let's go inside and I'll show you your new room while your parents do all the heavy lifting." Claire said, turning towards Calla once again. Calla's eyes were still wide with shock, and now with a bit of awe in them.

"Yes, Aunt Claire." Calla whispered breathlessly before turning towards the house and started to make her way to the front steps.

"Claire." Calla's dad waved at Claire. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, but make it quick!" Claire replied. Calla stopped in her tracks, intending to wait for her aunt.

"Go ahead Calla dear, I'll be with you in just a moment."

Calla started to walk up to the house after Claire's dismissal. She stepped through the door that was left wide open by her younger brother, and into a spacious living room, with tall windows. With her suit case full of clothes, rolling behind her, she made her way deeper into the house, towards the stairs. She passed the kitchen, where her younger brother was stuffing chocolate bars into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. When she reached the stairs, she sunk down on to the first step, propped her elbows on her knees, and rested her chin in her hands.

Minutes passed by with only the sound of Lukas's eating rage to keep her company. Calla's eyes darted around the room as she waited for Claire to come get her. She analyzed every picture on the wall with a careful eye. Her intense staring was interrupted with the sound of running feet.

"Ok I'm here!" Claire said a little breathless, as she came into view. For the first time that morning, Calla smiled. If one could call the slight twitch of the end of her mouth a smile. Claire returned the smile with an even bigger one.

"Let's get you settled in dear." She stated as she straightened her posture, and extended her hand. Calla carefully lifted her hand and grabbed her aunt's hand and pulled herself up. The two then trampled up the stairs, with luggage in hand.

Calla followed Claire through a wide, open hallway. They were half way through the hallway before Claire stopped suddenly and twirled around to face Calla.

"Here's your room! Personally, I think that it's the most comfortable bedroom in the house." She said as she opened the door to reveal a medium sized room. The walls were painted a light, soothing blue. There was a full sized bed with white and brown covers, pushed up against the wall farthest away from the door a large shelf, half filled with books, spanded one of the walls, and a plain desk, and an office chair sat across from it. There was another door close to the bed that Calla guessed was a closet.

In all, it was a nice and cozy room, if the fuzzy carpet covering the wooden floor was anything to go by. It was defiantly better than Calla's old room in her parents' house. She mentally shivered at the thought of that horrible room.

"Calla, I have the rest of your things." Calla's mom interrupted her thoughts. She suddenly found herself standing in the middle of the room. She turned her head around to see that her aunt was now leaning against the door frame, and her mother had come up with two more suitcases. Calla nodded a bit dazed.

Her mom and aunt walked into the room and began to help organize her things. They put all of her books on to the bookshelf, effectively filling up all of the previously unused space. The empty walk-in closet was now filled with Calla's clothes for all of the seasons. At that point the trio was putting up various trinkets, drawings, and art supplies, along with some of Calla's furniture that her dad and brother heaved into the house and up the stairs.

Before long, they finished redecorating the room. Claire, Lukas and their dad had gone downstairs to get started on diner. Calla sat crisscross in the center of her new room, taking it all in. Her mother, however, was standing a little ways behind her.

"Calla, I hope you aren't angry with us." She said carefully, as if Calla was glass that was about to break. Calla closed her eyes, and shook her head, without turning to face her mom.

"I'm not angry" She said, somewhat detached from reality.

"This is for your own good, Claire can help you." Calla's mom waited for a bit for a reaction from her daughter. None came, so she continued.

"Your behavior changed so suddenly, you went to bed , one night as a bright, bubbly, and exited girl, and you woke up in the morning as a scared, quiet and reserved girl. You've been spacing out this past month more than you ever have in your life." As she talked, not once did she see anything that indicated that Calla was listening. Unknown to her, Calla was hanging on to her every word.

"Claire is considered a genius in her field, and the best psychologist that I know of. If anyone knows how to make you better, she can." A long, pause came after, before Calla finally broke her silence. Partly turning her head, just so that she can see her mom from the corner of her eye, she said,

"Explain then, why you, dad, and Lukas are going to Europe, while I spend almost a year here in an unfamiliar place? It's not that I don't want to live with Aunt Claire, but you are leaving your only daughter with your sister, who you only see once a year for Christmas, for a year. And you go off with the rest of your family on vacation. You've even taken the liberty of home schooling Lukas for that entire year. While I am here, going to school as usual. But this will be a new school, in a new town, in a new state."

Calla turned around fully this time. Her mother was standing there in shocked scilence. That was the most Calla had spoken to her since her panic attack the day she had changed.

"Calla..." Her mom said, voice trailing off. She flinched slightly at her daughter's empty gaze. "Calla, there are something's that you just don't understand. We are trying to help you. All of us." She said in a pleading tone. Her eyes were begging for forgiveness. Calla just stared up at her.

"Diner's ready!" Lukas came barreling down the hallway, with a big grin on his face. "We made Tacos!" He shouted when he got to the doorway of Calla's room. Calla got up off the rug, and swiftly walked past her mother, and followed Lukas down the stairs.

"Want hard-shell tacos, or soft?" Claire asked as Calla was sitting down.

"Soft please." Calla replied quietly.

"Okee-Dokie!"

"Hey Cally, pass the taco sauce to your faaaavorite brother!"

"Mmm, these tacos are delicious."

"Well, dearest sister, it was your amazing husband that did most of the work, Lukas and I just helped."

"Why don't you ever cook at home honey?"

"I don't usually have this much time to cook something."

"Dad, you should get home earlier. I don't think I can survive without these tacos."

The family all ate their tacos together. Their problems seemingly disappeared with the prospect of food. When Calla was done with her taco, she excused herself, and went upstairs to get started on her nightly routine. By the time she had finished getting on her rainbow colored PJs, it was only 8:30 pm. She figured that she might as well go get a drink of water before going to bed.

"Cathleen, we're about to leave." She heard her dad say, as she walked into the kitchen. She closed her eyes, and hung her head in dejection.

"Chin up, we can always Skype each other, and we will come and visit you whenever we can."

"The year will be over before you know it." Calla snapped her head up at the sound of her mom's voice. She walked over to Calla, and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'll miss you. We'll all miss you." She said before pulling Calla into a huge. Calla's dad walked over and joined the huge.

"We really do wish you could come with us sweetie." He said sadly.

"Lukas, where are you going with that chocolate?" Her mom asked out of the blue. They broke their hug, and turned around. Lukas was standing there with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression on his face. Chocolate was smeared on his face. In his arms, was an unhealthy amount of chocolate. How her mom knew Lukas was behind her, much less know that he was sneaking chocolate into the car, Calla didn't know.

"There's no chocolate here. Nope, can't see any."

"Then what's in your hands, and on your face?"

"...it's... dog poop." Their mom adopted an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Oh come on! The airport is three hours away, and then we have to wait for another hour to get through security, and then we have to wait to board the plane! It'll be way past midnight before I'll even be able to get to sleep. And without wi-fi, chocolate is the next best thing to keep me up for so long!" Lukas began rambling on and on about how wi-fi and chocolate were his life and he couldn't possibly live without it.

"Ok, Lukas, you've eaten too much chocolate. Go put it back." Their mom interrupted Lukas, just as he was starting to describe how he planned on owning a giant chocolate factory, like Willy Wonka did in the book, _Charley and the Chocolate Factory_.

Knowing that he had lost, Lukas hung his head, and headed down to the basement where a second stash of chocolate that was almost gone, laid. Calla's dad shook his head, and sighed.

"He eats way too much chocolate." he said.

"Don't I know it." her mom snorted. She then turned back to Calla. "Sweetie, just know that mommy loves you, and if there was any other way, we would do it." She grasped Calla's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Just, be careful."

Calla tilted her head to one side. Why would she need to be careful? As far as she knew, the only immediate danger, was of rolling off the mountain she was currently her aunt lived on. Calla nodded her head anyway, showing her mom that she would try her best.

"Lee-lee! I made sandwiches! And I got Lukey some more chocolate for the road." Claire exclaimed loudly as she came into the kitchens with Lukas in tow. Calla's mom only had to glance at the plastic bag of sandwiches, and the large amount of chocolate bars in her arms, before she brought her hand up, and face palmed.

After saying their goodbyes, Calla's mom, dad, and little brother all climbed into the car and began to make their way down the steep drive way. Lukas, who hadn't buckled in yet, propped himself up on the backseats, and was waving like mad at Calla and Claire. Both of them waved in return, until they could no longer see the car.

"Do you want to go in?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." Calla replied quietly with a nod.

"Come on, then." Claire said, guiding Calla into the house. "Ya know, it's only 9 o'clock, but I think that I'm going to call it a day." Calla looked up at her and nodded.

"I'm going to go to bed." She said. Claire grinned and said,

"Good night, Calla dear." Before turning around and heading down to the basement where her bed room was.

"Night." Calla said her voice a little louder than usual. Claire paused at the stairs to the basement, tilted her head and smiled back.

Calla walked up the stairs, and entered her room. She headed straight to one of her suitcases that were pushed back to the far corner of the room. She pulled out two composition note books. Stopping by the desk, she picked up a couple of pencils, and erasers. After climbing into bed, she opened one of the books to the first page. If one look closely, they could see a number of ripped edges along the inside of the spine, that was one attached to numerous pages. Picking up her pencil,

_Journal entry #27. _

_ I'm still stuck here, and I am no closer to finding a solution for my problem. It's been about 34 days since I woke up in this world. It was absolutely terrifying waking up in a bed that wasn't my own, in a room that I had never seen before, to have a complete stranger walk in and tell me it was time for school._

_ I did the only thing that I could think of at the time. I started attacking him, and screaming for help. I had honestly thought that that person had kidnapped me. I was later told by my 'mom' that apparently, the person I attacked was my supposed 'dad'._

_ I know for a fact that my biological father walked out on my mom before I was even born. While I could sort of see the resemblance between my real mom, who died in a car accident, and the women who tried to pry me off of my 'dad', she looked too different from the pictures of her in my Aunt Claire's house. _

_ I also got to meet the brother I literally never had until that day. He scared me so badly when he ran into the room and yelled "Who are you and what did you do to Cally?!" Although that kind of got old after the 73rd time he yelled that out. Yes, that's right, I counted. _

_ After a couple of exchanges, and yelling matches, my fake parents somehow got me to a hospital. There, I was kept for a couple of days. But during that time, I found out more about the world I somehow landed in. My best friend since pre-school didn't exist. Lukas (my new brother) had brought me my laptop for entertainment, I researched everything I could. Apparently, my friend Lisa's great grandma got crushed to death in a textile factory as a kid in Massachusetts in 1916. _

_ I also asked my 'parents' about my classmates. That just made them worry more. Apparently, instead of being in upstate New York like I thought we were, we were in Vermont. By that time, I was thinking up theories on how I got here. _

_ Until today, my top theory was that somehow, I had ended up in a parallel universe. I mean, my memories seem far too clear to be just fake ones, and whenever I think of my situation, I think of all of those fanfictions that I've read about a random girl finding herself in the universe of her favorite fandom. Except, there isn't anything, or anyone from my favorite fandoms here that I know of. _

_ But now, I'm at my Aunt Claire's house, because of some doctor recommendation that I stay with her for a year. To be honest, she is exactly the same as she was in my old world. The only real difference is that she's a psychologist here, but an engineer there. I've been thinking all day, maybe I am crazy. Maybe, the doctors are right, and my past life is nothing but my imagination. But maybe I was caught in an accident, and I'm in a coma. This could all be a dream for all I know. _

_ I don't think I can keep writing about this anymore. This has gotten so much more confusing, and honestly, I don't expect to ever make it back. So, this will be my last entry. Good bye._

As Calla finished writing the entry, her pencil snapped in half from the force she was putting on it. She folded her arms together, and let out a trembling sigh. She stayed like that, on the verge of crying for quite some time. Finally she snapped out of it, and began ripping apart her entry in the journal, just like she had done for the other 26 entries, so that no one could read it.

She tossed the scraps of paper into a trash bin that she had found in her new closet, and then slid the two journals she had out, under her bed. One of them she wrote the journal entries in, and will never take back out, and the other was her plain writing journal that she figured that she would write in, in the morning. She climbed into bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Calla woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. Groaning, she rolled herself over to the edge of the bed, and glanced at the alarm clock.

"Way too early. Must sleep." She whimpered when she saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. I let Aunt Claire get that. She thought as she buried her face in her pillows. The phone stopped ringing after a while. But a minute after it stopped, it started again. Calla tried to ignore it, but it was just too loud.

It wasn't until the phone started to ring for a fourth time; Calla got out of bed, and marched downstairs to answer the phone. Calla wondered furiously why her aunt wouldn't get the phone. It was her house, and her phone.

"Hello?" She asked when she picked up the phone.

"Good morning Cathleen Lily Opton. Did you sleep well? We, sure hope you did. You see, If you do not cooperate with us fully, your family will meet an… unpleasant end." A sinister voice said.

**A/N**

**Well, there you go, first chapter. Hetalia characters will come in in the next chapter. I really hope you like this story, and that you leave a review. I would really like to get some feed-back.**

**Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors. I also do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the idea of Hetalia Units. But I own the OCs in this story. **

**-HiddenBehindMaples-**


End file.
